


The Freezing Cold of an Abandoned Planet

by The_Dancing_Demon



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon), Steven Universe: The Movie - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:27:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22576312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Dancing_Demon/pseuds/The_Dancing_Demon
Summary: you find a signal far away on a frozen wasteland of a planet and investigate
Relationships: Blue Spinel x You, Blue Spinel/You
Kudos: 7





	The Freezing Cold of an Abandoned Planet

**Author's Note:**

> first SU work! hope u is like! also listen to [https://youtu.be/lRS2ciJ5rOk] (drift away) on a loop once you get to the frozen planet.

"Yes, of course, I---" You get cut off by a transmission on your screen, "Just hold on a sec, Aquamarine."

"Oh, My Diamond!" You salute to White Diamond.

"Oh, please, just call me White. I have an assignment for you, if your are willing to travel a bit, Selenite," she says, and you are reminded of Steven Universe's transmission, how the Diamonds have been so much more... polite.

"Of course, My--- White," you stammer with a lopsided grin.

"Thank you so much, Selenite! I'd like you to make sure that this list of planets here doesn't have any stranded gems on them. You are our diplomat, and if anyone can convince them to come back, I'm sure it's you," White exclaims, and the transmission ends, but a list of previously Gem-colonized planets pops up, and you turn to your best friend, Aquamarine, with her gem on her shoulder.

"Looks like you have to leave, eh? I'll just have to see you when you get back, okay?" She swoops down to give you a quick hug, "I've got something I should be working on, too. Goodbye!"

You wave as she flies away, her translucent wings making the artificial light refract in pretty colors.

You then make your way to the nearest warp pad and warp to the first planet on your planet, one of Yellow Diamond's many colonies, (though this one didn't work out too well), a jungle planet.

You scan the planet.

No gems.

You go to the next.

No gems.

It continues like this through the list of thirty-five planets, until you get to the frozen wasteland of one of Blue's colonies, in fact, one of the only three. She wasn't much for colonization. 

Besides when she helped Pink with Earth.

You scan, and your radar makes a _ping_ as it catches something.

A...

...Spinel?

A Blue Spinel, standing in a blizzard.

Strange.

There was the story of the one Turquoise...

No, no, it couldn't be.

You shake your head to clear it and walk towards the Gem.

"Hello?" Her voice sounds so distant when she's only a few yards away, and you can see all the snow that's settled over the... days? Weeks? Months?...

...More like thousands of years.

"Hello? Are you Blue Spinel?" You ask, the wind seeming to rip your voice away before the words even leave your mouth.

"Yep! Just call me Spinel!" She exclaims, and her voice grows stronger as you step closer, closer, until you're right in front of her.

"Hey, uh, you gotta come with me, okay? Gemkind has decided to abandon all colonies by the orders of Steven Quartz Universe," you explain, then mutter under your breath, "though he's really not a Quartz, is he?"

"Yeah, okay, but I kinda gotta wait until the grass is showing. Turquoise told me! It's a fun game, though I have been waiting for 12,000 years..." Spinel trails off, and you freeze.

"You mean the Turquoise that nearly destroyed Homeworld? The one that they sent to exile here? My stars, she left you! She's not coming back, Spinel!" You exclaim, then cover your mouth as her eyes widen.

"You mean... This isn't a game? She..." Spinel clenches her fists, then grabs you by the shoulders, shapeshifting her arms to reach, "Then what have I been doing this whole time?! What is..."

She collapses to the ground, tears streaming down her face, then freezing once they hit the ground.

"Spinel, there's another life waiting for you on Homeworld, or Earth, for that matter! You can make new friends!" You exclaim, and Spinel glances up at you with teary eyes.

"R-Really? Can you be my friend?" She gives a light, wavering giggle, and she slowly stands up, a little wobbly.

"Of course. Let's take ya to Earth, to Little Homeschool. You can learn how to interact and live in this new era. Era 3," you explain as she grabs your hand, leading you to the warp pad.

"I can't wait."

**Author's Note:**

> please comment! i need pros and cons of stories so i can make even better! also check out my other works!!!  
> feel free to request any SU or Undertale thing from me! I'd be happy to make it!


End file.
